youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Boomer Watson
Boomer is the husband of Bubbles, the father of Bunny Watson and Bradley Watson and the son of Phil and Madeline Watson. He also had 2 brothers and one older sister: Brick, Butch and Mary Jane Watson/Parker. Appearances and Personality Like his brothers, he's also sly and cool. The only thing that he and Bubbles share is that both of them can be a bit dim at times. Some things go way above Boomer's head. In their first fight with the Powerpuff Girls, Boomer joined his brothers in taunting them and showing off their superiority. When the girls are forced to make a hasty retreat, Boomer jeers at their retreating backs, calling them chickens. In their second fight, Boomer was taken completely by surprise when Bubbles kissed him on the cheek. The Powerpuff Girls had found out their fatal weakness: cooties. When kissed, he screamed and covered his eyes. His body subsequently glowed a brilliant blue and he broke back down into his original ingredients as did his brothers. In this resurrection, Boomer displays a unique power in his fight with every villain, a baseball bat made entirely out of lightning/electricity.Boomer appears in the episode "The Boys are back in Town" when Him resurrects the Rowdyruff Boys. He, like his brothers, sports a new hairstyle. His bright blonde hair still kept with the same part in the middle but has grown wilder and ended in curved spikes. In this appearance he and his brothers have become even stronger and tougher. Also, more of his personality is shown, being portrayed as a loudmouth and naive. Brick and Butch also seem to blame Boomer for everything that goes wrong and he's laughing about all his problems, with Brick hitting Boomer over the head over the slightest mistake. He also appears in'' "Boy Toys,"'' where the Rowdyruff boys steal and destroy vehicles.This was supposed to be a sabotage with the girls and Princess. But the Powerpuffs let them take the vehicles knowing the plan wasn't going to work. Boomer steals a boat, while his brothers claim a plane and a tank. They have so much fun trying to play with each other that they are easily destroying themselves when the Powerpuff Girls arrive. In the episode "The City of Clipsville," Boomer is seen as a teenager with the same hairstyle except tamer bangs. His personality is also completely changed, from being a destructive and violent boy to becoming more laid-back and a general teen. Boomer is shown to have romantic feelings for Bubbles, who feels the same for him. (An obvious response to the fan letters demanding a Powerpuff/Rowdyruff pairing) He later appears in the episode "Bubble Boy," where he is captured by the girls. The girls panic and Bubbles is forced to wear his clothes and pretend to be him. Throughout the day, Bubbles tries to pretend to be him, but some things, like her reaction to a cockroach, make the boys suspicious. This shows that Boomer's brothers know more about him then they let on. At the end, Boomer manages to escape, only, due to his chagrin, he had to leave behind his clothes. Boomer's last appearance was in "Custody Battle," where there is a contest between HIM and Mojo Jojo over who was the most evil and who gets to be the Rowdyruff Boys' father figure. At the end, he and his brothers ditch the two, only caring about destroying the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo and HIM watched them proudly leave with tears in their eyes at their words. His Life He was born in New York City with his family. Then, they met the PPG when they move here. At the World Festival, he, his brothers, Mary Jane (his sister) and Yesenia are in trouble until Spider-Man save them. When he save him, he don't like it when his older sister had a crush on him. It make him sick. At the bridge, he, his brother, M.J and Yesenia was in trouble again until spider-man save them and the tram. During in the Spider-man movies, he also help Spidey and his family. Pictures of Boomer Watson Boomer Watson.jpg Boomer and Bubbles.jpg The Roweyruff Boys 3.jpg Category:Boomer's Motto Category:Boomer and Bubbles Pictures Category:Heroes Category:Sons Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Spider-Man Movies Characters Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Characters from The Powerpuff Girls Shows Category:Characters from Rio Category:Smart Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:On and Off Villains Category:Married Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Brothers Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:About Males Category:Husband of Heroes Category:Father of Heroes Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:The Watson Family